Union of the Demon
by puzzlepirateking
Summary: Nyssa leaves the League to stay with Sara in Stirling City. See how this changes everything. Nyssa/Sara. Au from not quiet the end of Heir of the Demon. Spoilers for Heir of the Demon.
1. Chapter 1

After watching Heir of the Demon I just had to write this. This will be Sara/Nyssa pairing, and I don't know what I'm doing with everyone else, but it probably won't be conventional pairings, as that generally isn't my style.

This is AU from the scene between Laurel and Sara at the end of the episode on, and so spoilers for Heir of the Demon.

I own nothing

* * *

Sara walked down the road, heading towards Oliver's club, hoping that he was training so she could talk to him. Tears streamed down her face as she slowly started to recognize the words her own sister said to her. They tore into her.

Sara stopped as she heard the sound of a person drop down behind her. Turing to see who it was, Sara saw Nyssa in front of her. She was adorn not in her usual garb, but in what would be considered street clothes. "Nyssa, I'm no longer in the service, you said it yourself, so what are you doing here?"

"I am no longer in the service either. I'm staying here, I hope you are okay with that my dear," Nyssa replied, walking forward so she was standing beside Sara.

"I mean that much?" Sara asked simply, chocking up slightly at the implication. Nyssa smiled before nodding her head. "Do you still have yours?"

Nyssa smiled before pulling a ring tied on a string necklace out from under neither her shirt. "Of course, getting this from you was the happiest moment of my life. Why wouldn't you think that you deserve me letting go of my life?"

Sara smiled as well, pulling a similar ring out from under her shirt. "I guess we should wear these now."

Nyssa smiled as she put her ring on, looking up to see Sara doing the same. "So, who had you crying before I covered it all up with tears of joy?"

"Laurel had some not so kind words for me, and blames me for everything bad that has happened," Sara said, tears of sadness returning to her eyes.

"Let me guess, she yelled at you for not getting in contact with her for 6 years?" Nyssa asks, receiving a nod in reply from Sara. "Well, I am going to go make it very clear to your dear sister that it was not an option for you. Also, I will need to apologize to your mother at some point."

"Just, don't actually hurt either of them, I know you get that temper when someone hurts me physically or emotionally," Sara stated.

"I won't, they are family now, and you know the rules about family. Where should I meet you when I am done?"

"I'm guessing you have been doing surveillance on this town and know everyone who I have interacted with," Sara stated, receiving a nod in return from Nyssa. "Then meet me at Thea's club."

Giving another nod, Nyssa headed back towards Laurel's apartment while Sara headed to the club. Arriving at the apartment building, Nyssa made her way up to the window that leads into Laurel's room. After checking to make doubly sure that no one else was there, Nyssa made her way in. She found Laurel sitting on the couch drinking.

"Laurel Lance," Nyssa said, making her presence known. Laurel jumped up startled. "I mean you no harm, but I do need to talk to you."

"Who are you?" Laurel said, facing Nyssa, stepping back with a scared look on her face.

"My name is Nyssa Al Gaul, and I am someone who has a vested interest in your sister's happiness. You didn't give her a chance to explain herself, so I am here to do it for you."

"If she has something to explain, why isn't she here?"

"Your words have left her broken, she wouldn't be able to face you any time soon without some outside interference. I am running said interference."

"What would she have to explain?"

"The job she was doing after she was saved from the wreckage was one where she had to be a ghost. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to you guys, oh she wanted to so badly, it was that if she did, you guys would have likely been killed."

"Why would she take a job like that?"

"Because the people who run the League rescued her and saved her life. She was in debt to them, so she became a member."

"League, are you talking about the League of Assassins?"

"So you've heard of them?"

"Mostly rumors."

"Well, they are very real, and your sister was a member. She was released earlier tonight from her service to the league, so she was allowed to come out to you guys without fear on your lives."

"Why do you care so much about her?"

"I met her in the League and we became extremely close. I left the League for her."

Laurel only raised an eyebrow at this, trying to make sense of the words told to her. Nyssa started to move away, heading back to the window that she came in through. "You know, you'll never have to compete with your sister for a person's attention again," Nyssa said as she climbed out the window.

"And why would you say that?"

"As far as I know, you have no interest in girls, much less me," Nyssa told Laurel before she disappeared into the night.

* * *

For those of you that are paying attention, you should be able to figure out the true nature of Nyssa and Sara's relationship in the fanfiction, though for those of you who can't, don't worry, I'm laying it out plainly in the next chapter. Also, within a couple chapters Thea, Roy and Sin will be brought into the bigger group.

Please tell me what you think, and till next time, see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is slightly shorter since I'm a little busy at the moment prepping for the local con. This chapter should hopefully satisfy some people's issues with how Nyssa acted last chapter.

I own nothing.

* * *

Sara walked into the club. It was empty, and that made Sara realize just how late it was. "Sara, is that you?" she heard a voice ask.

"Hey Speedy, it's me," Sara replies, turning to see Thea coming out of one of the back rooms.

"How are you here, Oliver told us you were dead," Thea says, walking up and giving the girl a hug.

"Well, for all Oliver knew I was dead. After the boat went down we floated off in different directions. I barely survived," Sara replied.

"Then why are we just now figuring it out?" Thea asks.

"I ended up taking a job for the guys who saved my life that night. It was one of those jobs where if I tell you I'm alive, then I'd have to kill you. I managed to get released from the job earlier tonight, so I'm reconnecting with people. I had it on good intel that your brother liked to hang out here," Sara explained.

"He does, he'll probably be around soon enough," Thea says, before spotting the ring on Sara's finger. "So, it looks like someone found herself a husband while she was dead. Who's the luck guy?"

"Wife, I found myself a wife. Her name is Nyssa. You will probably meet her soon. She's currently having a conversation with Laurel, explaining some things to her," Sara tells Thea, playing with her ring a little.

"So, is she a member of this job as well? From the sounds of it, that would be the only place you could have met her," Thea asks.

"She was. She left the job for me. Most people don't get to leave, but being the boss's daughter has it's perks I guess," Sara replies, a small smile gracing her face.

Thea face also split into a giant grin, "So you married the boss's daughter. That must have been an interesting conversation."

"And one that I still don't know the contents of. Nyssa talked to her dad about it. As she puts it, he has always been a dad to her first, and her boss second," Sara states.

"That must have been nice. If this guy runs a job like the one you were explaining, he must be pretty scary," Thea stated.

"Yeah, he really is. He's the type of guy that when he says, 'If you hurt my daughter, I will find you, torture you, kill all of your family and friends in front of you, and then kill you,' you know he will not only do it, he will make it so much more worse than it sounds coming out of his mouth," Sara says, reaching over and grabbing one of the bottles of alcohol.

Thea shivers, before saying, "Wow, okay then, never mess with your wife or her dad."

"What wife?" Oliver says, walking into the bar.

"Nyssa is my wife," Sara says offhandedly to Oliver, offering him the bottle.

"You knew Sara was alive?" Thea asks her brother.

"I told him I was alive earlier tonight. I figured out of everyone here, he had the most right to know, since he probably felt guilty over me dying. We didn't get much chance to talk, so I told him I would meet him again later after I had talked with my actual family," Sara explained.

"Wait, back up, you're married to Nyssa. Considering what little I've seen of her, she doesn't seem like the type of person that you would go for, but it has been 6 years hasn't it," Oliver states, coming and sitting down next to Sara, grabbing the bottle from her.

"The Nyssa you saw was when Nyssa is on a job, she is a very different person when she isn't working. I think it's her way to cope with all the things the job had her do," Sara states.

"Wait, back up, you also met Sara's wife, while she was doing whatever this job was, and yet you are not dead, and now this Nyssa person no longer has that job. What happened tonight?" Thea asks.

"A lot, I'll tell you the story of tonight when I actually get it all straight in my head," Oliver says to his sister.

"Agreed, I'm still reeling at how much has changed in just one night," Sara adds, grabbing another bottle for herself.

"The way you two are drinking, you two may not even remember tonight," Thea comments with a smirk.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forget tonight. You might want to round up your crew and have them meet us here, Nyssa is on her way after she has a chat with my sister," Sara says. Oliver looks over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Laurel wasn't exactly grateful to see me, so Nyssa is going to go explain to her why I couldn't contact her over the last 6 years."

"Well, you left your job, so does that mean you need work now, I could use you as a bartender," Thea says.

"She would probably be more suited to be a bouncer," Nyssa says, walking into the bar.

* * *

So, there you go, tell me what you think and I'll hopefully be back soon with more.


End file.
